


Shattered Love

by ChloeWayhaught87



Series: (G!P Kara/Diana) SuperWonder's eternal love [1]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Angst, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/F, Girl Penis Kara Danvers, Minor Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor, Protective Older Sibling Alex Danvers, alternative universe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-08
Updated: 2018-11-08
Packaged: 2019-08-20 16:12:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,767
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16558967
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChloeWayhaught87/pseuds/ChloeWayhaught87
Summary: (Ok before you go further, this series is G!P Kara... just warning that later additions of the series will be rated possible M and Explicit for superpowered Diana/Kara smut)Lena has something to tell Kara, something that will break her heart.Can Alex and Maggie bring the old Kara back before she sinks too far into the bottle?





	Shattered Love

**Author's Note:**

> Part 1 of the G!P Kara/Diana series. 
> 
> I hope you will enjoy.
> 
> By the way: Abuse will not be tolerated on this series... all abusive comments will be deleted.
> 
> Thank you.

Lena struggled to figure out a way to tell Kara something very important. She knew she should tell her but at the same time, she couldn’t because it would break Kara’s heart into tiny fragments and she would find herself on the receiving end of Alex’s wrath but of course it would be well deserved.

But of course, to tell this story we would need to back up to the beginning, it was the celebratory time in the Danver’s household, Kara and Lena had just gotten engaged to be married, Alex and Maggie were proud of Kara for finally telling Lena how she felt… now Lena and Kara were getting married.

Kara was practically floating on cloud 9 after the engagement announcement making Alex giggle with her wife Maggie at how Kara was behaving, even the city had noticed a change in Supergirl’s attitude recently.

One-night Lena was in her office when Kal-El dropped by, he and Lois had a massive falling out and it led to her throwing him out, he decided to drop by to visit Lena and congratulate her on the engagement… but what started as a friendly conversation, ended with Lena falling into bed with him.

No alcohol was involved… she made the choice of her own free will.

Afterwards though she felt sick, she couldn’t believe she could do such a terrible thing to Kara and she went home, Clark agreed to keep his mouth shut of course and he did, he went back to Lois as if nothing ever happened whilst Lena went back to Kara and forgot all about it.

Until she began to experience the first signs… she was pregnant.

Lena had thought of telling Kara that the child was her, but she knew she couldn’t do that… she could not lie, she had done enough of that.

Kara returned home from CatCo News and grinned “Hey honey” she greeted as she planted a kiss on Lena’s lips, Lena smiled sadly knowing that what was about to happen, would be the last time she would ever feel her fiancée’s lips.

Taking a deep breath Lena looked at her fiancée “Kara… there’s something I need to tell you” she started.

Alex and Maggie were in their apartment snuggled up on the couch watching movies, the DEO and the NCPD had freed them of any responsibility for now, there was no pressing alien incidents going on and there was no cases for Maggie either so it left them free to be able to spend time with one another.

Tonight though they were having dinner with Kara and Lena but it wasn’t for a few hours yet, Alex was looking forward to seeing her little sister, she had so many ideas for wedding tuxedo’s that would suit Kara.

The sound of somebody knocking the door drew their attention, slowly Alex got to her feet and walked to the door, looking through the peephole Alex smiled when she saw it was Kara but Kara looked ill, she was paler than ever and she looked 2 seconds from passing out.

Opening the door Alex looked at her sister worried “Kara… what’s wrong?” she asked as she pulled Kara into a tight hug, Kara was stuttering trying to get the words out but instead she ran to the toilet and threw up, Alex was in a panic now… Kara never threw up, even when she blew out her powers.

Kara came back into the room and looked to Alex and Maggie with an apologetic look, Maggie pulled Kara into a hug and the 3 of them sat down on the couch and Alex wrapped her arms around her sister who was sandwiched between Alex and Maggie.

“Ok… what happened?” Alex asked, she knew it had something to do with Lena because only she would have the power to hurt Kara this way, except Alex but Alex knew it wasn’t her because she had not done anything wrong… she thinks; after a long moment of thinking she nodded in agreement that it wasn’t her.

“L-L-Lena… She’s… She’s pregnant” Kara whispered.

Alex and Maggie beamed “But… isn’t that a good thing?” Maggie asked, “Why aren’t you happy?” she wondered, Kara looked to Maggie incredulously before bursting into tears, mumbling her response incoherently through the tears leaving Maggie stumped even more “What did I say?” she wondered before motioning to Kara “What did she say?” she asked her wife.

Alex held her sister but shrugged her shoulders further confused, Kara pulled back and looked to Maggie “The Baby is not mine!!!” she cried before sobbing again “It’s KAL’S!!!” she revealed.

Alex’s face darkened in rage, she was so going to kill the overgrown boy scout and the Luthor for what they did, Pulling away Alex layed Kara on the couch and covered her with a blanket “Ok… get some sleep” she whispered and she lulled Kara to sleep.

Looking to her wife Alex nodded “Keep an eye on her” she said.

“Where are you going?” Maggie asked.

“To show Lena what happens when she breaks Kara’s heart” Alex replied before closing the door.

Maggie looked to Kara and she sighed “Oh Kara, I’m so sorry” she whispered.

Lena was waiting in her apartment, she had called Clark about the pregnancy but he could not talk with Lois nearby, so he made an excuse and left to head to Lena’s who was right now sitting on the couch, of course she never expected Alex to burst in and punch her square in the nose.

Lena knew she couldn’t argue with Alex’s anger, she had every right to be angry at her.

Nodding her head Lena looked to Alex “Kara told you” she said, sounding like more of a statement.

“Yeah though she could barely get her words together because she was crying her heart out” Alex spat before punching Lena again causing Lena to fall onto the couch, Alex raised her finger to Lena’s face “Stay the fuck away from Kara… or next time I won’t show you any mercy” she spat before storming out.

The following days Alex and Maggie went over to Kara’s new apartment having moved out of the old one which Lena sold not long after, Kara had informed Lois of what Kal and Lena had done and that resulted in a rather brutal divorce that left Clark with nothing, Kal could not believe he cousin told Lois and neither could Alex or Maggie.

Secretly though both Alex and Maggie were proud of Kara for her action, Lois needed to know and Kal was too much of a coward to tell her, soon one by one the Justice League turned Clark away for what he had done, he had nobody to talk to besides Lena so… he vanished with her.

Day after day Alex found Kara in the alien bar drinking herself into a stupor, modified Kryptonite to take away her powers and slow her metabolism long enough to get drunk, Alex had to make that every night until she began to see herself in Kara, Kara was walking the same path as her.

And Alex did not like it… she needed to stop it now before Kara fully sank into the bottle.

The DEO therapist was a kind lady who listened to Kara, Alex sat next to Kara through the whole session and held her hand, her heart shattering at how broken and miserable Kara was, Maggie and Alex took it in turns to take Kara to the sessions and both held her hand as she talked.

4 months passed and Kara was back to old self though still miserable but no longer in the bottle, Alex and Maggie secretly followed Kara to the bar every night in fear she was going to fall off the wagon but instead they felt tremendous pride in Kara because she stuck to soda and remained sober.

One night Maggie and Alex were sitting in the booth watching Kara nurse her soda glass, Maggie had invited Kara over to join them but Kara denied the invitation, she had already monopolized their free time with her suffering, a thought that led to Alex slapping Kara over the head.

Kara looked and smiled at Alex and Maggie before standing up only to bump into a familiar face… the smiling face of Diana Prince or as Kara knew her, Wonder Woman.

“Hello Kara” Diana greeted as she pulled Kara into a hug.

Kara blushed and smiled back “Diana… what brings you here?” she asked.

Diana shrugged “I was in the city, thought I’d come and see you… Alex mentioned you spend most of your nights here” she commented.

Looking to Alex over her shoulder Kara glared but it failed to be intimidating because of the fond smile she had, Alex smiled back and nodded her head.

“Ah… would you like a drink?” Kara asked.

“I’ll have a glass of wine” Diana replied as she motioned to the booth nearby.

Kara went to order Diana’s wine and her own soda, she felt silly for ordering a soda but considering her past with alcohol then it was wise.

Diana and Kara sat there and talked for hours, Maggie looked to Alex in shock “Tell me you didn’t?” she asked.

Alex looked to her wife and grinned “Diana was extremely jealous of Lena during her last visit, so I called her and told her to come and see Kara” she admitted “Diana and Kara would make a great match” she said.

Maggie smirked “Good Work Sawyer-Danver’s” she said.

Alex matched her wife’s smirk “It’s Danver-Sawyer” she corrected “Husbands name goes first” she said.

Maggie laughed “Then it’s Sawyer-Danvers… I wore the tuxedo” she said.

Alex shook her head and leaned in to whisper “But I’m the one that wears the strap-on” she whispers low with lust causing Maggie to shiver.

Neither noticed Kara and Diana looking at them and neither saw Kara pale, but they did hear Diana giggling and when they looked Kara was pale… she heard Alex.

Looking to Alex with a glare Kara grumbled “Great, now I need a therapist” she clenched her eyes shut “It’s still in my brain!!!” she whined.

Diana practically fell over laughing along with Maggie as Alex and Kara could barely look one another in the eye, both blushing bright red.

Alex looked at the way Kara looked at Diana… she smiled, yep there was something there between the 2 of them.

Now Alex just needed to watch it flourish and bloom into something beautiful.

If she could refrain from putting Kara in need of therapy.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading.
> 
> I look forward to reading your comments.


End file.
